Muerte En La Alemania Nazi
by Aleliz Broflovski
Summary: Kyle,Tweek y Stan, son soldados Nazis, pero "Algo o alguien" está matando, más bien comiendo la carne de los soldados y solo dejan los huesos, el General Cartman es un sospechoso, Tweek sabe la verdad pero este no piensa hablar y Kyle tiene horribles sueños donde la presencia de Tweek y el es macabra. ¿Podrán resolver el misterio? ¿Los sueños de Kyle serán revelaciones?. *Twyle*


¡**Boo!, hola queridos lectores, feliz octubre (Si Dross con todo para este mes :3)del mes del terror por eso he intentando hacer una historia de Horror/suspenso, espero les guste en este primer cap quedaremos un poco intrigados y confundidos pero esa es la idea. La pareja (leve ya que esto es horror o un intento) es Twyle (Tweek X Kyle) si me obsesione con ella :3. Si nada que agregar a leer. **

**South Park no me pertenece es de Matt y Trent, pero la historia si, aunque la idea original fue dada por mi amigo pervertido Kevin a quien agradezco el gran aporte para la historia :3 .**

**Cap 1: Dolor de cabeza. (Que creativo xD)**

**...**

La noche comenzaba a caer Kyle un soldado encubierto, trata de decifrar los planes Nazis, sabe que se están haciendo vulnerables, están perdiendo soldados la razón alguien esta aniquilandolos, más bien deborando por las muestras forences nunca encuentran la carne solo los huesos.

-Kyle.-Dice Stan sacando a Kyle de sus pensamientos, Kyle se sobresalta un poco.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunta Kyle.

-El General Cartman quiere verte.-Dice Stan muy preocupado.-Ten cuidado.-

-La tendre Stan.-Dijo Kyle saliendo de la tienda de acampar.  
La noche es cada vez más fría, el judío muere de frío "Putos Nazis no pueden comprar más abrigos" pensaba Kyle, continuaba caminando, al adentrarse más al campo escucho unos gritos, por instinto se tiro al suelo y se arrastro por el suelo.

-¡Dejame! Ahh... -Decía algún pobre soldado. Kyle ni lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo chocando con alguien los caen al suelo, Kyle sudando frío se dio cuenta que era Stan, al instante se calmo un poco. Kyle mirando con una mirada profunda, ambos estan listos para lo que se aproximara ala base. De golpe los recuerdos del soldado siendo aniquilado secuestran la mente de Kyle, el cual toma la mano del Stan y comienzan a correr al llegar ala tienda, Kyle se tira al suelo quedando apoyado por sus rodillas y manos. Stan lo ve confundido no comprende lo que acaba de pasar, Kyle sube la mirada y sabe que debe explicarle el porque de salir corriendo.  
-Kyle, dime que sucede.-Pregunta Stan muy asustado.  
-Stan... Lo vi.  
Vi al mutilador..-Dice Kyle con un tono cansado.  
-¿Y quién es?-Pregunta Stan muy intrigado.  
-El general Cartman.-Dice Kyle muy asustado.  
-¿Enserio?-Pregunta Stan.

-No lo se, estaba oscuro no pude diferenciar... Pero era una figura esbelta como...-Dice Kyle.

-¡Cartman!-Dice Stan, mientras el general entra ala tienda poniendo las piel de gallina. Kyle traga saliva y de la tensión y el silencio se escucha.

-Kahl, te mande a llamar ¡Y NO LLEGASTE!-Dijo alterado Cartman.

-Lo... Lo siento.-Se limita a decir Kyle.  
-Hablaremos mañana.-Dice Cartman tajante saliendo de la tienda, dejando un aire de suspenso y tensión.  
-Kyle.. ¿Porque carajos te hice caso?, debí quedarme en casa estaría tomando café ahora mismo.-Recrimina Stan.

-¡Café! Mierda ¿Donde esta Tweek?-Pregunta Kyle, pero la cara de Stan se transforma en una mueca de angustia.

-Debo ir a buscarlo, de seguro esta en la oficina esperando su dosis.-Dice Stan.

-Ten cuidado.-Dice Kyle. Luego Stan sale de la tienda dejando al judío solo.  
"Mierda... Si no fuera porque soy judío y mataron ami madre, me hubiera ido al carajo hace tiempo... El solo recordar lo que tuve que hacer para llegar sin ser descubierto"-Pensaba Kyle con odio.

*Flashback*

-Apresurate Kyle, ¿Quieres que te violen? Estoy arriesgando mi trasero para que tu tengas una venganza.-Decía Stan.

-Lo se, pero tranquilo o nos descubren, recuerda quieres ayudar a tu país y exterminar judíos.-Decía Kyle.

-¿Ustedes que quieren?-Pregunto un soldado.

-Unirnos y exterminar judíos.-Dijo Kyle y Stan.

-Bien.-Dijo el soldado mientras le daba uniformes y armas, Stan y Kyle se sorprendieron pero era la guerra solo querían ganar sin importar que.-Su equipo sera con el cabo Tweek y cuidado es muy nervioso.-Dijo entre risas el soldado y camino lejos de ahí.

-Hola Tweek.-Sudaron.

-¡Gah!-Dijo Tweek apuntando con su arma, pero la bajo al ver que eran de su equipo.

*Fin del Flaschback*

Kyle se tumbo en su "cómoda" cama, pensando en los asesinatos, la verdad le valia una mierda todo sus razones cambiaron ahora solo quería saber quién era el que estaba acabando con los soldados y peor comiendoles la carne. ¿Judíos? Talvez así se vengaban y mataban el hambre, pero pir ser personas "religiosas" no podían ser, a Kyle le estaba dando un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Mierda.. Ni unas putas pastillas pueden darnos.-Bufó Kyle molesto.-¡Carajo!-Dijo Kyle al ver una silueta a lo lejos sin pensarlo se tiro al suelo y gateo hasta aquella silueta Pero al llegar no vio nada. -Puto dolor de cabeza hace que vea cosas.-Dijo Kyle molesto y sacudiendo la ropa. "-Mejor voy a preguntarle a Kenny si tiene alguna.. Aunque lo único que tiene son fotos de chicas alemanas sin ropa."-Penso Kyle.  
-Kenneth... Kenneth.-Dijo Kyle y entro ala tienda, pero grabe error Kenny estaba durmiendo y lo peor sin ropa puesta, Kyle salio de ahí rápido y maldiciendo a Kenneth.  
-Hey tú ¿Que haces a estas horas afuera?-Pregunto el Sargento mayor.

-Buscando unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.-Dijo Kyle.  
-De acuerdo, vamos te llevare ami oficina ahi hay pastillas.-Dijo el Sargento mayor.  
-Sargento, hay un disturbio en la sala 5-B.-Dijo un soldado.  
-Lo siento Kyle, no puedo llevarte pero ten mis llaves de la oficina.-Dijo el Sargento mientras se retiraba junto al soldado. Kyle quién siguió as instrucciones y al rato de haber tomado la pastilla quedo en un profundo sueño...

*¿Que hago? Estoy en un hospital, escucho voces, Tweek... Sigo una luz Tweek tiene las manos manchadas de sangre... Siento una gota en mis botas, mis manos sangran..¿Que pasa Tweek? Miro ami alrededor.. Cuerpos sin vida ni carne, por donde sea... Stan esta tirado.. Se me salen las lagrimas.. Tweek me mira inocente.. Escucho una voz que me llama "Kyle, Kyle"*

-Kyle despierta.-Dice Stan.

-Ahhhh¡! Fue un sueño, solo eso.-Dijo mientras se calmaba.

-Y Tweek.. ¿Donde está Tweek?-Pregunta Kyle.

-Aquí estoy ¡Gah! Tranquilo... Te traje café..-Dijo Tweek mientras le daba una taza a Kyle.

-Joder Kyle, te he buscado toda la noche-Dijo Stan irritado.

-Lo siento, me ha dado un gran dolor de cabeza y el Sargento me dejo venir a tomarme una patilla y me quede dormido.-Dijo Kyle.

-Mira, nos han traido las noticias...-Dice Stan haciendo una pausa.- Han matado a otro soldado.-Dijo con pesar.

-Tuve un sueño extraño.. Tweek manchado de sangre un hospital.. Tu muerto.. Fue muy confuso.-Dijo Kyle.

\- Yo muerto, tu subconsciente debe odiarme.-Dijo Stan.- Pero lo hablamos luego el general Cartman solicita nuestra presencia ahora.

-Mierda... Tweek.. Debo decirte algo.-Dijo Kyle.

-¡Gah! Yo no lo hice fue el ¡Gah! No es mi culpa.-Dijo Tweek mientras salia corriendo dejando a Stan y Kyle muy intrigados.

-Algo sabe.-Dijo Stan.

-Lo se, debemos averiguarlo.-Dijo Kyle.

-Lo haremos luego, ahora debemos reclutarnos.-Dijo Stan.

-Ya se-Dijo Kyle. Caminaron hasta el campo de entreno, pero estaba vació, paresia un pueblo fantasma.

-Vamos Stan, no es momento de jugar.-Dijo molesto.-Aquí no hay nadie.-

-Pero que mierda.. Aquí me dijeron.. Y ¿Donde estan y Tweek que se hizo.?-Dijo Stan.

-No lo se.. Mierda.. Ven hay que buscarlos.-Dijo Kyle tomando la mano de Stan.

-Tweek siempre esta en la oficina.-Dijo Stan.

-Entonces vamos.-Dijo Kyle. Mientras caminaban directo ala oficina.

-No hay nadie, pero mira esa pisadas llenas de sangre.. Joder, hay que seguirlas pueden ser de Tweek.-Dijo Stan.

-De acuerdo.. Si algo le pasa no me lo perdonare.-Dijo Kyle.

-Ni que lo digas el único que nos ayudo..-Dijo Stan. Mientras ambos caminaban por los desolados pasillos, al llegar.

-Joder, no hay nadie tampoco.-Dijo Kyle.

-Shs.. Shs calla, escucha eso que se acerca, prepara tu arma.-Dijo Stan.

-Dios, que rayos es esto, gusanos celebrando en un banquete de carne podrida.-Dijo Kyle. La puerta de cierra bruscamente.- Mirda.. y ahora como saldremos Stan.

-Supongo por la escotilla.-Dijo Stan. Dentro del conducto.- Te toca Kyle.

-Mierda.. Putos nazis no pueden tener limpio nunca.-Quejaba Kyle.

-Deja de quejarte.. Que ¿Acaso tienes arena en tu vagina?-Dijo Stan burlón. (N/A Stan, esa frase es de Cartman.)

-¡Que no tengo arena en la vagina!.-Dijo Kyle.

-Kyle mira la escotilla de salida.-Dijo Stan.

-Vamos.-Dijo Stan.-Joder es la oficina de Cartman.

-No me imagino cuanta porno Alemana hay en sus expedientes.-Dijo Kyle sorprendido al tener el archivo en sus manos.

-No solo Kenny guarda porno..-Dijo Kyle burlón.

-Lo se.-Dijo Stan revisando los documentos, su expresión cambio totalmente a una de horror.

-¿Que sucede?-Pregunto Kyle preocupado.

-Unas fotos de los soldados y unos con una "X" y son los que ya mataron... Y los únicos que faltan...-Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse.-Nosotros y Tweek.-Dijo con expresión letal.

-Joder, Kyle escuchas eso, viene hacia a nosotros.-Dijo Stan.

-Ven entremos a los casilleros.-Dijo Kyle. Ambos se sonrojaron por estar tan cerca.

-Kyle, Tweek tiene suerte.-Dijo en un tono picaron.

-De que hablas.-Dijo Kyle sonrojado.

-No te hagas se que te gusta.-Dijo con fastidio.

"Crash"

-¿Que fue eso?.-Pregunto Stan. Mientras escuchaba pasos y lentamente abrian el casillero.

-¡Gah! Kyle, Stan Aquí estan.- Dijo Tweek.

-Tweek, me alegra que seas tú.-Dijo Kyle mientras lo abrazaba.

-Bien, bien ay que irnos, nuestras vidas corren riesgo.-Dijo Stan, pero Kyle como una delicada flor cayo al suelo inconsciente...

"Tweek... Te quiero... Tweek.. Stan ¡No!, no te acerques a Stan,no lo lastimes, suelta ese cuchillo ... No no.. Stan, Cae de su estómago sangre.. Tweek me mira.. Su sonrisa es de un psicópata.. le regreso una sonrisa igual.. Tomo un cuchillo.. Hago un corte en el fino rostro de Stan.. Un hilo de sangre cae.. La sensación es increíble.. Tweek me mira de una dulce manera... "  
-¡Chicos!-Dijo Kyle.

-Despertaste Kyle.-Dijo Tweek.

-Mierda, chicos donde estamos.-Dijo Kyle viendo al rededor y asustado no pudo contener su asombro al ver...- Oh Dios mio...

**...**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, se que no es de "Horror" soy nueva en el campo (A pesar de que es mi favorita :3) Y espero que el Twyle les guste y escriban sobre el *U*, por favor seria muy bienvenido un consejo para mejorar ambiente ,escenas, algo para que disfruten y pueda dejarlos intrigados y quien sabe hasta asustado ( Ok no creo) y espero Reviews y Favoritos *U*. Saludos.**


End file.
